Questions?
by AriaScarlet
Summary: I was alone now I didn't know who I am or how I got here, what happened to me so that I would lose my memories. At the moment everything was clouded and uncertain. All I remembered was the sensation of falling before everything went dark.
1. Clouded

**? POV**

All I remembered was the sensation of falling before everything went dark. My mind was a mess, everything before that darkness was erased and I have no idea who I am, I can feel a throbbing in my head, my body felt limb and I find it hard to open my eyes. As I slowly try to lift my eyelids things came to focus. My vision was blurred but in front of me was a boy with clear, tantalizing blue eyes, he has blond hair and he wears a look of concern on his face. As my mind slowly process things many questions were racing through like who is this person? What's my name? And where am I? My head still felt fuzzy and it hurts to think about all of this. "Hey, how are you feeling?" as I heard this I notice that this boy is actually talking to me, I wonder does he know me and if so what was our relationship. My eyes darted towards him. "Where are we" my voice was weak and hoarse. It sounded broken for some reason and I didn't know why. "Um were in the hospital, you see you were pretty injured when we found and so we brought you strait to the hospital." I wonder why was I injured and then a question popped inside my head who is he? And did he know what happened to me, surely he must know something. "Um… who are you" I mumbled in a weak voice. It was hard for me to speak no matter how hard the effort I put into it I couldn't muster up to make my voice any louder it was painful actually if I pushed harder so a mumble was l could muster without straining myself. He looked confused with my question as if he expected me to know the answer. "Len, Len Kagamine" he said with a sad smile. I felt bad for him and I don't know why. The look that he gave me was something I did not expect so I decided to ask further. "Do you know me" he was shocked by that question but then he looked at me and gave me a smile and said "um no my sister and I found you near the bridge to our school, we saw you unconscious so we called the medics and accompanied you here." I can tell he wasn't being entirely honest, I can sense a hint of nervousness in his tone that lead me to think what is he hiding. And he has a sister? "Sister? Where is she?" my head was still hurting but I needed information so I need to keep asking. "Oh.. right she's down stairs getting some snack, you see were in the second floor." He sounded a lot better this time not like before when I asked him if he knew me. Then suddenly the door bursts open a girl with blond hair and blue eyes looking identical to Len entered, she was wearing a white bow and blue hoody over her uniform. She looked enthusiastic and then she walked to my direction "hey your finally awake, you scared me you know I'm not used to seeing girls just lying on the street" her eyes were cheery, I can hear t in her voice too. She looked happy, but did she know something my senses tol me that it was highly unlikely but her ton also sounded as if she knows me. "So do you know me by any chance?" she was about to answer when Len glance at her I didn't saw his eyes but from what I can tell she gets the message. "No not really we just found you and brought you here" she was better than Len at lying that's for sure at least she sounded convincing but I know there's something there not telling me. "By the way my name is Rin Kagamine, if you haven't notice were twins I'm actually older than Len even though he's a couple of centimeters taller than me" her voice was warm and friendly she sounded like someone you can trust and if Len hadn't glance at her she might have said something. "wow look at the time it's best if we head back besides visiting hours is almost over" Len said as if wanting to get away I just nod as he dragged Rin outside of the room.

I was alone now I didn't know who I am or how I got here, what happened to me so that I would lose my memories. At the moment everything was clouded and uncertain. Just as I was thinking the door opened and a man in white coat with stethoscope hanging from his neck walked in. I assumed he was the doctor "So how are you feeling? My name is Kiyuteru Hiyama I am your doctor. You know you have been sleeping here for almost three days." Three days, that took a lot to process. I was asleep for three days just what exactly happened?

Doctor Kiyuteru told me that I have head trauma, something hit my head hard enough in order to knock me out for three days and cause me to lose most if not all of my memories, also my body was filled with bruises. I can tell that Len was hiding something but what, and why with all this questions I didn't even know my name.

Then I saw a back pack on top of the table that was next to my bed. Thankfully I can reach it, I started to rummage inside. I found a cell phone, a notebook, and pieces of paper that appear to be notes, a wallet, and an ID. The picture was unfamiliar but then by looking at the mirror across the room I realize that it was me. There printed in blank ink was name.

"I finally know my name" I said as I read it, it was a simple name, so I have an identity I thought to myself.

**Authors note: Well if you're reading this I'll just assume that you read the whole story. Hi my name is Aria and this is my second fanfic I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I'm new too writing either way thanks for reading. I'm not too sure if I should upload the second chapter please tell me if you want to read thanks. Sorry again I suck at writing authors note, haha anyways yeah….. **


	2. Silence

I was asleep that night, things weren't very comfortable in the hospital but even so I manage to dream. It was dark and the place felt damp. "This is your fault!" the voice that I heard was filled with anger. "If you weren't here none of this would have happened. It's best if you would just disappear!" this time it was full of cruelty. I couldn't see the source of this voice but I can tell it was referring to me. "What did I ever do to you, for you to hate me so much!" I couldn't believe what I heard but it was the sound of my voice. But why, who was this guy, what did I do to him exactly. His voice was filled with pain, and anguish, and hate that I could not describe, as if that very emotion has twisted his sanity and has turned him into a person concerned with nothing but revenge. "You took her from me! She was the only one who understood me and now she's gone and it's all because of you." That sentence made me shiver, enough to wake me up. It sounded grave and dark. Like all of his hatred was poured out and that one sentence. I woke up catching my breath. Just what was that, a dream or a memory?

**NORMAL POV**

The girl sat up in her bed, thoughts about a dream but what she doesn't know was that she wasn't alone in that room. Someone just outside her door was watching.

**A couple of days earlier**

Two girls were running in the alley trying to get away from someone. They were both out of breath panting heavily as they run. "They're going to catch us." Said a girl with light blond almost pinkish hair, in twin braids. "Don't worry were gonna be fine, just keep running it'll be okay" her friends words weren't very reassuring but it was enough for her to keep running even if her legs won't carry her anymore. "Too late I caught you." With that screams reverberated in the alley and what followed was silence


End file.
